Encountering Dreams
by Kabutataga
Summary: A 14 year old (Lief) is receiving a new Pokemon. when he receives it, He finds that both him and It have an ability to talk with both human and Pokemon. During their adventure, they encounter another Pokemon that has been abandoned and needs someone to live with. Lief agrees and it joins them. but the Pokemon may want more then friendship...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am the great Kabutataga, here to give my first fan fiction story. Judging that you didn't look at the title, this is called "Encountering Dreams."

Basic Idea: A14 year old Teen that forgot to get his first Pokémon 4 years ago is now ready to receive one today, when he manages to get one ( Kabuto ) he soon finds that he has had a special gift with communicating with Pokémon. (Further detail as the story goes on with that). He soon manages to stumble across A Pokémon that… (Back story for this character will be in the Story). They manage to get a great relationship, but the Pokémon may want something more than friendship…

Okay, I'm not going to lie; I DESPISE most stories that have this kind of setting. All they do is: Man/Woman finds a Ralts. He/She saves him/her, it evolves, and then they confess their love. This isn't bad. But after they confess their love, MOST writers are stuck wondering what the hell to do next.

But I hope to be a bigger person then that, and wish that many readers that read this enjoy my story. So without anymore talking, it's time to tell you the story of….

ENCOUNTERING DREAMS...

TAKE NOTICE: POKEMON IS NOT MINE, ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO AND GAMEFREAK FOR MAKING THIS FANTASTIC FRANCHISE.

CHAPTER 1: THE COURTSEY CALL

Lief's POV. (POV meaning point of view, so we're seeing things as if Lief is telling the story)

It wasn't very satisfying to wake up at 7:00 in the morning, knowing I completely forgot what I was supposed to do today. It took me a second to realize; "Hey, I have to see Elm for my first Pokémon!"

I am called Lief. I have been waiting 4 years to get a new Pokémon. Last year, I thought Elm was giving a Pokémon a week AFTER the day he was receiving it. So It completely flew over my head and by the time I got over there, they were all gone. But this year, Elm has a Pokémon made just for me. Back to me getting ready…

I did my usual morning business, and I left the door. I didn't give my mother a complete goodbye, since I knew I was going to come back. I got out of the door, forgetting to shut it, and sprinted 10 feet to the lab, since it was so close. I busted down the door and ran over to Elm.

"You're going to have to wait, Boy. It's not ready to be brought back yet"

Elm calmly said. Was I happy about what he said? No. But I sat down on a rusty old lab chair and he explained to me what my new Pokémon is. "This is a Pokémon that has been in a fossil for over Millions of years, and A Pokémon of mine, Pelipper, is delivering it to Cinnabar Island to resurrect it." He showed me the fossil from a counter top. "So… what the hell is it doing here" I said, getting more impatient. "Gotcha didn't I?" Elm jokingly said. "This is a Prototype; the real deal is with Pelliper."

"Oh okay" I said as I was losing energy. "I just Hope Pelliper can get it back safe, and quick too!" Elm sighed "Me too kid, me too…"

CINNABAR ISLAND: NORMAL POV (when I say 'normal' it's a third person perspective)

Pelliper swooped down by the lab and waited for a scientist to appear from the door. "Thanks Pelliper!" One said as he received the fossil. As he went inside, Pelliper stayed in his tracks until they returned with the new Pokémon. One Scientist put the Fossil in a cabinet and pushed a few buttons.

"Sir, the fossil will be ready to resurrect in about 20 Minutes.""Excellent work!" the C.E.O said. As one Scientist was curious about Something, He went up and asked the C.E.O a question. "Hey uh… sir, I have been meaning to ask you, what this is… THING is in this capsule here?" Alongside the capsule for the fossil, there another capsule in a few rooms away, holding some weird Monster Pokémon. "Listen, Ron." The C.E.O said. "I know you're curious, but it's best to keep things to themselves. However, I recommend not pushing that big orange button from the side." Ron followed orders and left things as they were to be. About 15 Minutes later, the fossil finally hatched and out came a Kabuto. He was still asleep, but the Scientists decide to go in another room to celebrate while the Kabuto was busy getting used to his surroundings.

KABUTO'S POV

"*yawn*Man, that was a great map! I think I better go wake my sister." But before I could do so, I was unable to go through as something was blocking my path. It looked like a wall of psychic energy. But, it turned out to be glass instead. But it was so weird, I have never seen glass like this before, I would find little pieces of it, but not made into a huge wall! It was humongous! The good news however, this was a week wall, and I easily broke it with a Mud Shot.

Something was different; this didn't look like home at all! It instead was filled with weird things called 'Screens' and 'computers' and other crazy things. I managed to find a calendar and read what it said. I was in the Year 2013! What the hell happened!? Why was I asleep for about 1000 years? That isn't normal. But without hesitation, I tried to escape this building because it was dark and kind of creped me out.

It wasn't Comfortable walking around seeing all these things that have been invented throughout my sleep. A TV, a WIIU, a Cell phone, I was so anxious to touch all these things, but my mom always said to never budge with other peoples things. As I was walking around, I heard really strange noises. They were happy, but were from a distance. Then I saw a big light, that's it! That's where the noise is coming from! I dashed over to see what the entire racket is about. And sadly, I regret seeing what I saw…

END OF CHAPTER 1! What do you think so far? I know a lot of you would be pissed that "oh! A Ralts hasn't appeared yet!" You know what? Go read another Story then, there are plenty of Stories like that. Sure I'm going to have a Gardevoir, and sure Lief might become a… Pokefurry? But I promise you that I won't be such a lazy douche bag that put in nothing but random crap that the general audience wants.

Alright then, I am the great Kabutataga and I will be heading out until next time.

"Vale!"


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I am the great Kabutataga, here to give the 2nd part of this story.

What was I supposed to say again? HA! Doesn't matter! ^_^

I don't own any characters besides Lief; all characters belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2: Approaching the Wild one.

CINNABAR LAB: Kabuto's POV

Good, Arceus. It was a monster house. People from all types of emotion appeared all in one bundle. There were People drinking alcohol, playing naked twister, and doing jarate shots. One person was so crazed that he stood up and shouted "hey everyone, watch me do a backwards somersault!" Not only did this guy failed epically and might of broke a bone or two, but he hit this big orange button from the side of this big capsule.

"BERT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" "What? I only somersaulted and broke all my shit. Is that too much to ask?" Suddenly, the glass of the capsule broke and the Pokémon that was inside awoke. "Oh my Arceus… if that gets out, were ALL don~AAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!" The poor scientist got shot by some weird Hadoken and fell to the floor, almost dead, but not completely. The Pokémon soon started strangling more, and more scientists. Before I could see anymore, I crawled through another room that led towards another room of light. It wasn't a room, I left the building!

I panicked and looked for a way to get out of wherever I was. As I was about to give up, I heard a voice saying "Kid! Hey kid! Over here!" I saw a big bird Pokémon with a huge mouth. And as soon as I saw he had wings, I jumped in his mouth, and we escaped the Island. "Kid, what happened in there?" I had to act a little tougher to correct him. "First off, I'm not a kid; I am over 2000 years old. Just because I have not evolved, DOSEN'T MEAN that I am young, it's tough evolving. And second, this weird Pokémon got out and started killing people." As I was going to finish, I looked and saw a big chunk of the island got obliterated. I gulped and ducked deeper into the bird's mouth. "So uh… where are we going?" The bird explained that I was going to be owned by someone. "Don't worry though" he said. "He's a good guy; he really knows how to get things done."

My reply was "Okay, Gotcha!" but in my head, I was saying "REALLY!? An OWNER? I think its bad enough that my family is missing. But now, I'm going to be someone's pet? Well so much for finding my family, good-bye to that suggestion!" I didn't speak with the bird for the rest of the ride and just rested for the rest of the ride.

NEW BARK TOWN: Lief's POV.

"Hey Elm, I think I'm starting to see your beard!" I jokingly said.

"Oh shut up! I bet Pelliper is on his way now." Lucky he said that, because Pelliper swooped down with a new Pokémon in his mouth. But Pelliper was not acting jolly and optimistic like he usually is, something wasn't going right.

Elm ran over and grabbed the new Pokémon "BEHOLD! Your new Pokémon, Kabuto!" he gently handed it over to me. I put it on a table of Elms and tried communicating with it. And everything in my life changed when I asked this question. "Are you ready to go on an adventure"? Instead of something for example: "Kabu! Kabu! " I got this; "What kind of an adventure? Is it one to DIE for?!" I spitted out the soda I was drinking right at Elms face, I couldn't help it though. Did a Kabuto, a legit Pokémon which is the same as any other Kabuto, and is NOT a Meowth, or a Digimon, just SPEAKED to me? It can't be true, impossible, I must have thought of those weird Manga books that do that. I looked at it again. It crawled down from the table to the floor and started pinching my legs. I waited for him to speak, until he finally said "Hey, are we going or is this some staring contest?" HOLY CRAP! HE TALKS! HE ACTULLY TALKS! I grabbed a chair and told him to back off. But then Elm came between us. "Both of you quit it! There is no excuse for this behavior." He was right, I was overreacting over pretty much nothing. I set the chair down and let him spoke. "Now I have no idea how this Kabuto can speak, but the matter of fact is, he is your Pokémon, and the only way to learn is to learn it yourself." Again, he was right. I anxiously walked to Kabuto and tried to pet his shell. I said the question one more time "Are you ready to go on an adventure? The Kabuto jumped up on to my shoulder and said "Okay…"As we were setting off to my Mothers, Elm stopped us. "Before you go, here is a Pokedex!" Wow! An encyclopedia on Pokémon! I played with it and thanked the professor. "One more thing, I have this egg here, and it's not any other egg, it's a golden one." I took a glance at the Egg and saw some of the details. "Now, this egg needs to go and see the world, check its surroundings and hatch!" he handed me the egg, knowing that I would be responsible for it hatching. I thanked him again and said good-bye to my Mother as I set off on my journey to accomplish my goal, to be the best!

CHAPTER 2 HAS COME TO AN END!

And I'm glad too; I had to rewrite this chapter A few times because of certain misprints, flaws, and other random bugs. Now before I go, I promise to make chapters 3 and forward much longer then the first two. And I also plan to make some Team Fortress 2 stories as well! Chapter 3 will either be released on Sunday, or Monday (Minnesota time) will you do the honors, Kabuto?

Kabuto: HA! Will I? Of course!

"Vale!"


	3. Chapter 3

APRIL FOOLS!

Yeah, Yeah, I said I would put it out on Monday, but I thought I would have a little more fun and delay the chapter. Luckily, this gave me more time and more creative things to put in it.

I also have to give a few apologies. The text got fucked up during the 2nd chapter. But on the bright side, we finally get the Ralts we all were waiting for in this chapter! Where will it come from? What is her back story? The only way to find out is to read!

CHAPTER 3: …Because two Friends in one hand are worth A million in the Wild….

Route 29: Kabuto's POV

I wasn't amused with the way I got introduced by this random kid. Why did he want me to go with him? I got my own problems! Couldn't of that old dude just find some Rattata in the wild for him to receive? *sigh* Anyways, I have been with Lief for about 3 Hours. Is it bad? Not really, what he does is make me fight these wild Pokémon and these trainers that say random shit like "LOLOLOLOLOL LAST NIGHT I LIGHT MY DICK ON FIRE, LET'S BATTLE!" when I win, Lief would give me a hug and a berry, complimenting me on my fine work. If I lost, I would still get a cookie for effort.

Lief was slowing down while we were walking, he didn't say what he was worried about. But finally, after a half-hour, he put his head up and told me- "Hey uh…Kabuto, Can you check on that egg for me?" That's right, the egg! I completely forgot about it. Good thing Lief mentioned it or something may have happened to it. I agreed and dived into Lief's backpack as Lief stood still so that I can check if it's wiggling or not. I saw the egg as soon as he stopped.

No wiggle.

As I was about to close the backpack I saw something move. "Hold on Lief! I think it's moving!" It seemed that I was right. The egg was making little movements. I took the egg out and inspected it. I saw a little crack on the top! I'm not sure if that was the egg was starting to hatch, or if Lief cracked it in the backpack. Either way, I gave it to Lief, because I am no good when it comes to handling eggs. Lief glanced at it, and suddenly created a smile on his face. "Well Kabuto, it seems that we are going to have a new friend with us very soon." I was delighted by this response. Lief had cached a few Pokémon already, but he always stores them away somewhere, he never explains to me where, but I just agreed and keep at it by his side.

"So… what should we do with it?" I asked confused on what to do next. "Well, the best thing for it to do right now is to keep it extra warm, get some of my blankets from the side area of my backpack." As I was going to do so, a wild Sentret appeared and caught us off guard. It gave Lief a big jump. Such a big jump, that it went sailing in the air. We both knew that we had to catch it somehow. "I got it!" Lief said "Kabuto, Grab those blankets, and give them to me!" As I got all the blankets, the egg was still up there, but coming down quick, Lief grabbed a pillow and put the blankets on top of the pillow. He held it up in the air. The egg landed right on top of it. Satisfied, we both gave our self a nice chuckle and Lief was about to set the pillow from his head down. But before he could do any of that, a wild Spearow flew and snatched the egg. I could see that Lief was pissed off by this, and shouted at great volume "KABUTO, ROCK THROW!" Luckily, I found a big pebble nearby and tossed it at the Spearow. No good. The Spearow dodged it like it dodged a missile. Suddenly, the Spearow evaded to the forest and didn't come out. I looked and saw Lief on my right. He didn't look too good. He was sweating all over, he had his face glued to the floor and would not say anything. "Are you okay, Lief?" I clammily said, as he did to me when I got upset. Finally, he stood up, and without a word, he dashed to the forest. It was hard chasing after him, since he forgot his backpack (In which I had to carry), and he is faster than me in general. I had no idea what was on his mind, but it's pretty obvious he wants that damn egg back.

LIEF'S POV:

I couldn't have gone on like this. A 14 year old giving a prize possession away to some random Spearow? No way, I know there is a really special Pokémon in there, but I had to get it before a bird can get it. As I Stumbled across a big open lake, Kabuto was dragging behind, carrying the backpack that I had left behind. "Sorry buddy" I said as I took it and put it on. "But we really need that egg, we have no idea what could be inside it. And if it is something legendary, it could be something that would make us win 24/7!" Kabuto agreed and gave me a hug, while I apologized behind his back. "Alright, let's go have ourselves some chicken and eggs!" I nodded and we started to walk back to the forest. Before we got into the deep part of the forest, we heard the same cry that was said from the Spearow. "Look, up there!" Kabuto said excited. He has a good eye.

I barley saw a nest on top of a tree a few yards away, and Lucky me that Kabuto has great eye sight because that egg would have been a goner by now. We both swam across the lake, and managed to get to the tree. Sadly, it was taller than we thought it was. It was about 14 feet tall, much bigger than any other tree in the forest. But, without hesitation, I took off my backpack and started to grapple onto the smaller branches

KABUTO'S POV

i was busy chanting while Lief was climbing higher and higher. And I didn't stop. Until another Spearow flew right over my head. I turned the other way and saw something and knew everything. It was a heard of Spearow, and just a few, there were a several dozen piloting towards the tree, like an eagle, ripping through Jhoto. They were about a mile away, but Lief was headed to the top, and I heard nowadays that teens can provide delicious meals to wild creatures. I tried shouting "LIEF, GET DOWN! A FLOCK OF ANGRY BIRDS ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE!" but he couldn't hear me, and the flock was getting closer, and closer. As I was thinking that he was doomed, I heard a voice saying "Okay Kabuto, I got the egg!" Lief started to climb down the tree, and since he needed to use both arms, he gently dropped the egg and I caught it with that pillow from earlier. He managed to climb down and gave me a high five. "Great work Kabuto!" I was about to say thanks, but then we both heard a very loud scratching noise. And you best believe it wasn't very fun having to turn around. Over a few dozen Spearows were glaring at us, with big red eyes. A few Fearows were in front of them, and gave out a signal with his wing, gave a loud cry, and the many swarms of Birds were all gunning for the two of us. We didn't have a bike to use, only our feet and our brains. It was obvious that they were faster than us. We tried to duck to the forest, we made it, but a few things feel out of Lief's bag, such as his extra pair of shoes, his Good rod, and a few other things like Antidotes and such. I checked on Lief to make sure if he was Okay. I was fine, but lief had a few scrapes on his legs and a splinter on his arm. Before we could continue any further, we heard something cracking. "Kabuto, is that you?" Lief jokingly said. He then looked behind him and saw the egg! It was hatching out of pure sunlight! We both looked closely to examine the new Pokémon. As it slowly cracked, little by little, it finally managed to hatch and we both took glimpse of the brand new Pokémon.

It looked like a little child. It had a dress, a green hat that seemed to cover its eyes, and little stubby arms that were no longer than two feet wide.

The Pokedex called this thing a Ralts. A physic type Pokémon, where many claim that will save your life one day, if you love it and take care of it.

LIEF'S POV

I gave nothing but a speech as soon as the Pokedex finished with its talk. "REJOICE my friends, as a new soul has entered the world, and shall stay for many years to come!" Kabuto threw leaves out, to resemble confetti. And I bent down to talk to the new strange creature. "Uh…. Hello, I know you can't speak to me, but I am Lief, and this is my partner, Kabuto." The Ralts scooted closer to me, and this was my second 'shit-my-pants' moment of my journey. "Lief…. Kabuto..?" She said, very slow, but fluently.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! END OF CHAPTER 3! Again, sorry for taking so long with the chapter, school got packed up and got crazed with stuff. But in the next chapter, were getting back on the road to cherry grove and going to experience SCIENCE!

Anything you want to say Kabuto?

Kabuto: "Uh… yeah, Kabutataga and I agreed that he would start making Team Fortress 2 Stories AFTER Chapter 4, because we want to see more about the Ralts before making TF2 stuff. Also that there will be no Release date for Chapter 4, probably somewhere next week, but that is out only estimate.

Kabutataga: "And with that, Kabuto and I both say…

"VALE!"


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4 IS FINALLY HERE; THE FULL VERION!

So sorry again everyone, but my school LOVES to give out a bunch of crap from nowhere at us, sso I didn't have any choice but to delay the editing. The first part is the same, a few words added and taken out, but that's it.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the full version of CH4!

Chapter 4: Unlucky Repercussions

FOREST IN ROUTE 29: Lief's POV

Incredible! Another Pokémon that I can understand! But this is really weird, what is it with me and being able to communicate to Pokémon? I can't talk to wild Pokémon because they really never talk; they just scream and yell at us. I was going a little crazy in my head, but I tried to keep my cool outside. I decided to make small talk with the new Pokémon, but before I could Kabuto stooped me. "Lief, aren't you going to name her? I mean, she isn't the only Ralts in Jhoto." Kabuto had a good point. I wasn't really fond of the name 'Ralts'. So instead, I decided to give her the name, in which was named after my great aunt.

"Welcome to Jhoto…"

"…Amelia…"

The Ralts soon started to speak "I'm Amelia?" Kabuto and I nodded, and gave her some of our food. She seemed a little nervous at first, but soon waddled over to take a berry and eat it. She responded after she ate it. "Thank you for the berry, Master Lief." I jumped up a little with excitement. "Whoa, Master? I think you should just call me Lief." I didn't feel like I had the hierarchy to claim the title "Master". I still felt like I needed to train harder and that she should wait a little while to call me master. But before I could say anything, Amelia walked and started hugging my leg. "I like you already, Master Lief." Well, I didn't have a choice now."Okay, you can call me 'Master Lief'; just don't rub it in, ok?" "Okay!" Amelia said while running around my leg with excitement. I then grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it at Amelia. "Amelia return!" It bounced off of her. I tried another one. "Come on Amelia, no jokes right now, RETURN!" It bounced off as well. I was a little upset at first, but then I figured it out. I tried something else.

"Kabuto return to your Pokeball!" Same thing happened. Then I knew. "I get it, Amelia!" She then looked up to me, with a confused mark on her face. I then asked her a question. "You don't like Pokeballs, do you?"

She nodded.

So not only can these two communicate with Humans in English, but they also dislike Pokeballs. Seems legit, I shrugged. Amelia climbed up to my shoulder, while Kabuto was on my side. "Alright guys, let's go and accomplish our goal!" Amelia then spoke up. "What is our goal, Master Lief?" I proudly responded with-"To be the greatest trainer that has ever been known!" Amelia was delighted with the goal and we proceeded out of the Forest.

ROUTE 29/CHERRYGROVE CITY: Kabuto's POV

Yeah, SOME Pokémon that is. I don't care how rare that thing is, there is no way I can imagine a cute, little, and psychic creature come for my head. And to add insult to injury, it has a hat to cover its face. These were all the thoughts that were in my head during our walk to civilization, and when Amelia was first born too. While I DID think she looked adorable, I just can't see this thing getting into fights. I was following back behind Lief, while Amelia was on his shoulder. I would occasionally inspect Lief and the physic whispering back and forth. Was I pissed? A little, but I kept my cool to talk with Lief once we would get out of the forest.

We never went into any battles, and we never fought any wild Pokémon. It was nerve-wracking to not waste energy and watch this little toddler get babysat. Finally, we managed to reach our main goal, Civilization. "Great work guys, we made it to CherryGrove city!" Lief complimented, and gave Amelia and I an Oran berry. I didn't see much of the city at the time I was eating, so afterwards, I took a few more baby steps to glimpse at the city.

Prediction: Tall skyscrapers, hundreds of people, and pounds of electricity used for such great technology.

Result: Shitty apartments, only about 60 people, and the only amount of electricity used to make the signs of the stores spin.

What is this, a ghetto town that acts like its 200 years old? Oh wait, _it is_! _THIS_ is what they call civilization? _THIS_ is the progress they have made, since my hibernation? I gave a grumped face towards Lief. "I'll have a chat with you once we get in a room." I said, in a non-content voice. He looked intimidated, and turned back to the…..City….. And started running towards the….CITY…..! The physic and I followed him (since she decided to climb down from him during my glare.)

LIEF'S POV

Kabuto kept an agitated glare at me as we were strolling around in the city. Amelia escalated back up to my shoulder. Before we could move any further, a crazed old man came out of his house and stopped us dead in our tracks. "Hello! Hello! I'm glad you came from wherever you are from. I'm an old man, and I can show you a few tricks."

I declared that I already knew what to do, but he interrupted me and kept going.

"This here is a Pokecenter, you can heal you're Pokémon." This kind of dialogue went on for about 7 minutes. It all was boring stuff like: 'Oh, There's the sea!' Or: 'Look, A motel!' I _really_ wanted to say something, but I figured to keep my cool, as Kabuto and Amelia did. But finally, after the longest talk ever, I got a map from him. "You shall use it in case you get lost!" What I wanted to say was: Yeah, no shit! But instead, I just thanked him and took the map from him.

We stayed at a motel that night was it a great motel? No, it was awful. But you know what? I would rather have a roof over our heads than no roof at all. Amelia slept towards the left of me as Kabuto went for the right. "Goodnight everyone!" I said. "Goodnight, master!" Amelia called out. (While I'm still unpleasant with her calling me master, but whatever). "Goodnight Lief." Kabuto calmly worded out.

About 7 minutes into falling asleep, I was awakened by a crazed pinch on my back. It was Kabuto, and he was awake too. "What do you want Kabuto, it's not pleasant to wake up one that could send you in a Pokeball." Kabuto was lured closer to me and said: "We need to talk, in the other room." The only other room was the bathroom, and good god was it small! But if Kabuto wanted to give me something to discus, I didn't have any other choice.

"Okay, first off… I think we should do something about Amelia." This was a very underwhelming comment to hear at 10:00 at night. "What do you mean 'do something' about her?"

"Lief…" Kabuto put a claw to me, as he was on the sink. "I think we should let Amelia go…" Wait… what? Since when did Kabuto want to get rid of her? He looked as if was fine about this, so… I don't know where this is coming from. "Why do you want to let her go? You both seem to work ok with each other." "Because Lief, think about what is in the real world." I thought about it for a bit. I can see where he is coming from, but then I gave my response. "That's why we will train her to make her stronger! And plus, if we give her all the respect and love she needs, she surly will do great with the rest of the world."

I could see Kabuto felt intimidated and tried not to look at me. It surly looked as if that wasn't the reason he wanted to get rid of Amelia. I tried to get his eyes at me again, so I said: "Don't worry Kabuto, just take some time to get use to her, it will all work out." I turned my back at him and walked to bed. As I turned my back on him, I heard a silent whisper at me. "Oh, really, we'll see what it's like for YOU to be weak." Turned around, nothing but mud at me as I flew across the room. I was fine, but surely the motel could of corrupt anytime soon. I looked again and saw Kabuto change eyes. "Wait a minute… you're not Kabuto!"

What was once a Kabuto is now a Ditto standing before me. "What are you doing here? Where is Kabuto? Who sent you here?" All of these questions came out of my mouth with no control over them. Then the Ditto gave an evil smile and said "HAVE FUN AT THE CRUSHED CASTLE!" He soon slid under the door as I tried to grab him.

This was no good, someone has Kabuto, and I have no idea where or who they are. Before I could give any more questions to myself, a few chunks from the roof feel, and the ground was shaking! 'Crushed Castle'…. I suddenly knew, the motel is falling apart! I woke up Amelia as quick as I could and grabbed all our things. Without question, she climbed up to my shoulder and held on tight. The door was swung open and feet were hitting the ground like no other feet could. The exit, only a few miles away! I could feel Amelia's tension growing as the place was falling apart more. More and more of the place falling, it wasn't easy getting through the big chunks, but finally, we managed to get through. As soon as we got outside, we looked behind us, nothing but crushed stone on our very eyes. "Master Lief, what's going on?" I gave the best answer I could to her.

"I have no idea Amelia, I have NO idea."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ENDOFCHAPTER4!

About damn time I updated this story, right folks? But I got some news for you. I'm going to take another short break, probably for a month or so, not until my school will wind down with the 'crap-work' it's giving us. And I also have other stuff to do that cramps my time, and just- AAUGUHGUHGUHGUH!

So I'll say this, the next chapter will be uploaded before duke nukem forev- WAIT, scratch that!

It will be before Half-Life 3, how about that. And since Kabuto is missing, I guess I have to say it myself

"Vale!"


	5. Chapter 5

*Takes off glasses coming in the room*

Kabutataga: Ah… it's you guys again! Thank you for your patience with me, and now I'm back in business and ready to start typing again!

Like I said before, finals are becoming hell, and after-school stuff just makes less space. Now, Finals aren't even over, hell, they didn't even start! But since my studying is almost complete, I can relax and throw my head into this story again.

Now, I was re-reading the 4 chapters I have made so far and I thought to myself "Wow, our antagonist in this story feels boring and un-finished." So I decided to make this chapter to give more detail and more character into our main hero AIN'T THAT RIGHT KABUTO?

…

Oh yeah! He's captured and Lief along with Amelia have to save him. BUT… he isn't alone, I decided to put another character for the story, and he will be a main one too! Read on to find out what happens!

(One final note: I'm assuming Amelia knows confusion, or else she won't be much help for poor ol' Lief.)

Chapter 5: Not-So-Respectful Prosperity

LIEF'S POV

It wasn't long before we walked away from the fire. It wasn't our problem; it wasn't even the firefighter's problem. Our only concern was to find Kabuto, except that we had no idea where he is. Amelia was rustling in the bushes while I was going through trial and error to make a plan. While I was using twigs and rocks (While screwing pen and paper) Amelia ran back with something in her hands. "Master, master, I found this!" A white star is what appeared on my hands, it looked very nice though. It was polished, thick, and easy to patch. I told Amelia to go back to what she was doing so that I didn't have any more interruptions. She agreed and skipped along. As I was putting it in my pocket, a voice flew my ears, and it didn't sound content. "HEY YOU, YES YOU!" By the looks of it, it was a soldier wearing only 3 consistent colors: red, white, and blue, he was wearing a big eagle patch on his arms, and he wore a hat that looked like it was used in the military. He began asking me all these random questions such as: "Have you seen our symbol of honor anywhere?"

I chuckled and responded with: "What symbol, a swastika?" I should have kept my mouth shut, because he grabbed me on the shirt and pinned me to the wall. "Have you no respect on our beloved land?"

"What beloved land? What symbol? What respect?" "OUR COUNTRY, MAGGOT!" He then threw me overboard, right over his head. The only thing that was in my head was: 'Thank god Amelia isn't here to see this.' It looked like he was going to throw another fist at me. Now keep in mind, he wasn't a very big guy, but he had some damn impressive fists. As it seemed like the final blow was coming, he saw something next to me, and stopped his fist. "This is it, our symbol of honor!" It was the star from before, he held up a hand to bring me up. "I'm sorry soldier, my Pokémon and I were training and this fell from one of their chests. He then sent out his team, and as egotistic as this guy is, he only had two Pokémon with him. One of them was a Machoke called "Boxer" and the other was a Pansage called "Foots". Trying to not be rude, I asked him politely "Shouldn't someone like you have more members?" He responded genially well. "Son, I actually have a full team, but some dirty sumbags have been going around stealing my soldiers!" I wanted to say:"Hey, I got a missing Pokémon too!" but instead came out with: "Do you know who stole them?"

"Nada son, but my buddy 'foots' here captured a snapshot of sum' burglar of some sort of sandbag." I looked at the photo and saw a man in the darkest suit I have ever seen. The only thing bright was a big, red "R" was printed on his shoulders and hat: Obviously some mob or something. "We have to stop these guys, Uncle Sammy!" "Son, I don't see any forces on you, WHERE ARE YOUR MEN?" I called for my "men" and Amelia approached me and hid behind my leg, acting shy with the American lover. The American didn't seem pleasant with my force(s). It was now that I told him what I wanted to say from before. "I also have another Pokémon, but he vanished as well."

"JUST A POKEMON?"

"Well… yeah, only one is missing, but it is a very ancient like Pokémon totally hasn't aged well, but he'll be able to someday."

"Well son, you need more troops if we want to take out whatever has our Soldiers captive."

I didn't like the way he said 'Soldiers' since I don't believe that Pokémon are tools of war, but he did have a good point; I need another Pokémon. The Soldier then dropped to the ground and started to crawl into the field of tall grass. "D' looses something? GET OVER HERE!" I obeyed clashingly and dropped to the surface as well. We crawled until a pair of wings was over our shadows: A Pidgeotto! I've never seen one up this close. Luckily, it didn't notice us until my egotistic acquaintance rushed to him with Boxer and Foots. And since they were weak to flying; they got hurt badly.

I turned to Amelia; she nodded and scuffed to the bird. She closed her eyes as she was trying to meditate. "Alright Amelia..." I said, surprised that she got to go into a fight so soon: "Use CONFUSION!" She obeyed and it hit the Pidgeotto. Sadly, he wasn't going down so easy; he started flapping his wings and swirling around Amelia. That's it! I knew what he was up too! I quickly shouted: "You're going for a rough ride to Sky fall, Amelia, so get out of there! She obeyed and used a clever way of handling it; instead of her teleporting off in the distance, she teleported_ on_ the Pidgeotto, and gave him a psychic knock down. He wasn't dead; perfect opportunity for a catch! I threw it directly at the bird. One shake; Two shakes; Three shakes; It was caught! Without hesitation, I grabbed the ball and held it up in the air, like I achieved a goal nobody could (which everybody did). Te first thing I did was I gave it a nickname, and I gave it the name that I always wanted to name any other bird…

Archimedes…

Once I pranced around a little more, I helped the Soldier get up and we went to the Pokemon center to heal Amelia, Archimedes, and the others.

POKECENTER: Normal POV

Amelia only took a few minutes to fully recover since she only had to restore more power points. "Your Pidgeotto will be a little while; may I suggest you wait in the waiting room?" Said an optimistic Nurse Joy. While the two were sitting, the soldier took out a cigar and some photos. Lief was with Amelia, happily but not in a tense way poking each other and laughing. Amelia eventually put it to a stop to ask Lief a question.

"Master, are we ever going to find the cute shell guy?" It was then when lief got onto his serious side to answer the question. "There is no way of telling… were not even sure if he's alive." Amelia was questioned by this, as she wasn't sure about life/death. "Why would people want to kill such a silly looking creature?"

"Heh, you think I know?" Lief chuckled. "But don't worry about it; I'm sure we'll find him. We got a smart but loco buddy with us."

"Okay master… I just hope he's okay."

"Who, Kabuto, or the Jersey flounder?"

Amelia pointed to the Soldier and said: "Both"

I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE: Kabuto's POV

Awoken… am I? I have no idea. I'm sure I just got dunked over from last night. But wait… none of us drunk, or it wasn't nighttime either! Meaning I have no idea where, or when I am. All I know is that I'm alone, in a dark room, strapped onto a chair, and one source of light to keep me company; my eyes. It felt like an hour before I heard footsteps and a shadow. "'bout time you wake up." It said. Guess they were waiting for me to wake up. I asked questions like crazy then, I probably shouldn't have done that, but what else was I supposed to do?

"Where is my owner? Where am I? Why do you want me?" the shadow then came closer and bitchslapped me across the shell. "You shall shut up as we prepare you for your experiment." Then all the fireflies came loose, millions of lights came on. The only thing I could see was a group of men and women with suits that had a big 'R' on them, and a tank-size syringe. "W-w-what are you going to do with me… and that?"

"Ah... glad you asked, I love sharing my evil secrets!" said one of the main leaders. "If you may not know, were team rocket. We have been following you for a little while."

"A little while?"

"Mmhmmm. You see, the old man that you were forced to listen to... Was me in disguise!" He showed off his costume, on and off. (Like I really cared at that moment)

I let him finish, then spoke up again. "So… what does that have to do with me?"

"That's a very AWFUL question. You see, we like the way you talk, we enjoy the way you can speak and understand japane-(ENGLISH) to us. We also have researched that this 'gift' of yours can be spread to other Pokémon, making them train much easier than a regular Pokémon. We're going to take ALL of your ability to talk, and give it to the weak Pokémon we stole, and make them stronger, along with it being used for hypnosis!" Okay, I'm done. This guy… is insane! He wants' to steal my talking ability and give it to others for power?! BULLSHIT! I tried to get out, and use a move, but it seemed they sucked up my PP, unable to attack.

"But you know what…?" the commander said. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you 24 hours to use the last of your ability, I mean, it's not like anybody can find this place anyways!" He called everyone to leave the room; leaving me and the syringe. The timer was ticking and the needle was getting closer and closer.

This might be the end of me…

OH CRAP! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?

HOW WILL LIEF AND FRIENDS FIND KABUTO? HOW WILL KABUTO SEND HELP? AND IS THIS VILLIN CLICHÉ AS HELL? Well, there is only one way to find out, IN CH 6!

I'm expecting to release CH.6 in early to mid-June, so it might be awhile .

But I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I'm glad to be getting back in business again! So, until next time, there is only one more thing to say…

"Vale!"


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS SPLITTED INTO 2 PARTS, THIS IS PART 1

ALSO HAVE UPDATES ON WHY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPLOADING THIS MONTH.

*Pant…Pant…Pant…*

Okay, just do yourself a favor, and go.

Go on, read something else, you don't want to stay here, you won't survive it.

I BARLEY SURVIVED IT!

You have no idea what it took to create this chapter: my life.

It's like if you worked on a history project for about a month, realized that you did the wrong assignment, repaired it, but still got a '0' because you brought it in 6 days after the due date. And do you know what the worst part of it was? YOU DIDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT IT!

That's what it felt like making this chapter, and I considered it so bad, you should skip it. Why? Well, let's take a look.

CH.6: Road To Enc- Are you sure you want to read this? I'm sure smosh or niggahigga uploaded a video today. …Okay…

CH6: Road to Encountering

Sorry to interrupt again, but here is a list of characters on our journey so far:

-Lief

-Kabuto (Kabuto)

-Amelia (Ralts)

-Archimedes (Pidgeotto)

-'Murican (No specific name yet)

-Boxer (Machoke)

-Foots (Pansage)

Now we shall begin

Poke center: Amelia's POV

Lief went to check on our new friend, as I crawled up to study some of the soldier's photos he has. Each photo resembles some type of Pokémon, and they all had the star that the Soldier and his other Pokémon had. Every time I tried to look at the Soldier in the eye, he would lower his hat until I looked away. I didn't feel like asking him anything until he would set them down, but it looked like that would take a while.

I gave him the look saying: "Hey, I want to ask you something!" He finally stopped looking at the photos and said "What do you want, kid?"

"I want to know why you're not looking good"

He replied with something that I didn't expect coming from him. "Listen kid, ever lost a loved one?"

"No sir, I actually don't know my real parents, Master Lief has been raising me."

The Soldier lit another of his cigars and covered his throat. "Well kid, imagine if your master went away, along with that other guy you and him were talking about. Just you, out alone, no friends or family to occupy you." This did make me tear up a little, even though it was just in my head. I replied with another question. "Mr. Soldier, what does this have to do with why you're sad?"

"Because kid, my loved ones are missing." He showed me his photos to me again, explaining each one of them and their powers, and how he treats them. One of them caught my eye in particular: It was a Pokémon named Lopunny (Nicknamed "Gabriella"); it showed her in a pose-like position, delightful as any other Pokémon. "Ah... Gabriella here is a special one." The Soldier continued. "She has influenced me into becoming a… well… a…"

"What… Mr. Soldier?" He turned his back on me with a dim look on the back of his head. When I tried to speak to him, he would just lift his hat lower than the time before it.

It wasn't until another half-hour when Lief returned with Archimedes at full health. He had told us that he was hits were a little stronger then the nurses thought they were (Not sure if that was a compliment or not but ah well.) Lief picked me up and asked me something that I would not think he would ask. This question was: "Can you use your Telekinesis to sense where Kabuto is?"

I didn't have an answer to this question for a while. I mean, it wasn't that I couldn't say no or anything likes that, but I had this sensation off my head about what would happen if actually used my powers against my master.

I said to my master: "What if this goes wrong?" He responded that he will find Kabuto with what he has and die trying.

I sighed and lead my Master to a field outside of the Pokémon center; so that we won't be interrupted. The Soldier promised that he would watch over us and make sure we won't be bothered.

Once everything was set up, we started to meditate and empty our minds. Nothing but a trail of dim light was before us… I couldn't see anything but Master Lief and our minds. I saw Master Lief start to move around, acting curious to where we are.

DREAM SEQUENCE: Still Amelia's POV

"Whoa, that's some nice tricks you have, Amelia!" he said. I gave him a smile and continued to meditate. We started to see a path filled with dark colors with all kinds of clear shapes inside of them. It wasn't easy to guess which shape meant which, but it was discovered that all of these shapes had something in common: they were all thoughts/memories of one, and since all of these were inside Lief's mind, all of these were Lief's thoughts and memories! I didn't know which shape to take a look at; since this was the first time I have done anything like this. I did want to explore this area a little bit more, but I knew memories would not get us anywhere, so I avoided the shapes and moved on. "Amelia, I think we got trouble from our inside world." Lief didn't move for the rest of the meditation, he just stood there; like a dead puppet waiting to be exterminated.

Lief's POV

"Wake up, Clementine!" was the first thing I heard after I awoke from the meditation. "Geez Star head, I could have fallen back asleep with that whack on the head, and why did you wake me up?"

"Foots found ourselves a ticket to ride!." I looked where he was pointing and found a large truck; and on the side it had a big 'R' on it.

"United States of egotism, you deserve a medal, come on everyone!" I said, cheerfully. The 'Murican got his Pokémon returned and he climbed onto the back of the trunk; Right after realizing that Amelia didn't wake up yet, and she was still meditating; a meter away from us!

The Truck started making an engine sound, assuming that one of those 'R' members had got in and was about to leave.

I summoned Archimedes to grab Amelia for me as I ran to the truck, then I complimented the bird and returned him.

With one hand I was hanging on to the handle of the truck, and the other shaking Amelia to wake up.

"COME ON AMELIA, THIS AIN'T A GOOD TIME FOR FUN & GAMES...!" No good. She didn't want to wake up. I knew she wasn't dead, but trapped in her own mind.

We may have an idea of where we were going, but now I have two Pokémon trapped in the unknown…

END OF PART 1 OF CHAPTER 6!

See why it was bad? What.. it was good? Oh, no no no no no… If you think that's good… check out the shitty Fan fiction that's called Sonic '06. Oh wait, that's A FUCKING GAME!

Sorry about that readers… I've just been through hell these past few weeks; being sick, finishing finals, and having family problems. But I'll try really hard this summer to get a load on into this story.

Again, I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for being delayed so, so much.

I am done with Finals, I am done with school.

But all I need is a 2 week break from you guys, thanks for being so patient with me.

And about that cover, err… that will take a while…

Expect me to update in June 13th or so: 3

"Vale" Readers!


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

TAKE NOTICE… IT IS HIGLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ PART 1 OF CHAPTER 6! IF YOU HAVE, YOU'RE SPECIAL AND YOU SHOULD READ ON…

HAPPY 4th Everybody, I'm the great Kabutataga; I'm finally calming down after going through hell and back up again. But know that it is summer, I can finally start working like a pump on this story, and it will be exciting! Also, I have started working on a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. If you like him but haven't seen it, check it out, you won't laugh at it, but with it.

I'm sure a few of you are wondering when Amelia will evolve and the answer is soon...

…VERY soon…

Chapter 6: The Anticipating Chapter

ROUTE 34: LIEF'S POV

The truck eventually took a halt right by an elevator right from nowhere, but we were only in Route 34. We kept our position to the back of the truck as I still recklessly try to wake up Amelia. I would get groans now and then, but no sightings of fully awake. The Grunt walked up to the elevator and whispered "Giovanni" into it. The elevator screamed INCORRECT and zapped the Grunt. Another Grunt that was not known about until now came out and said: "humph, rookie." He trampled the zapped Grunt and whispered "Rattata" into it. The elevator then said "Welcome home, _Batman,_ please continue inside the elevator."

The Grunt walked in and proceeded downward. Once we were sure that nobody else was inside the vehicle, we approached the elevator and waited for it to respond to us. It finally saw us and said "Password, please"

We said what the grunt whispered from before, and waited for the elevator to respond. "I'm sorry, _Batman_ has already logged in… INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" Sirens appeared from trees and suddenly, we were surrounded by sentry guns that pooped out from the bushes. "You will not move, traitors, as if you do, you will be targeted by the sentry guns and will be blasted to smithereens, good day!"

…So…Fantastic. We're stuck; unable to move…God knows what would happen if we do…

DREAM WORLD: AMELIA'S POV (Also note that this takes place about a minute before the truck reaches its destination.)

Its fun looking around here, but I know I should get back, Master Lief probably left and is waiting for me. I tried to find my way out of the world, but I didn't get any luck around it; and when I do find the right way, I get interrupted by this big rumble sound, losing my concentration. As soon as I lost hope, I then saw a little flame that was a few feet away from me. I took a few steps closer to the flame, curious about why it's here. But before I could get a hold of it, it disappears; but then becomes invisible again, only a few feet further from me.

This cycle went for about a minute or so until I realized that it was going into a specific direction, sort of like arrows or directions. The flame kept moving towards the west of my direction for a while, until this rectangular shaped gate appeared in front of me.

The flame finally reveled himself, that of a Pokémon named 'Litwick'. He gretted himself and said "If you wish to visit me, just find a blue wisp".

"But wait, sir. I have a lot of questions to ask you..!" He didn't hear me and gently pushed me into the gate.

ROUTE 34

I was slowly waking myself, only to find myself clutched in ones arms. I did know who it was, but I didn't feel like bothering him at the moment, since they were talking to someone. I kept put as I heard a little bit of dialogue bouncing from voice to voice, pitch to pitch. One voice I heard in particular was Master Lief. I guess he kept hold of me all of this time, but I don't feel like we're in the grassy field though. I heard Lief then say Rattata… and everything sounded different.

I was finally capable to move and look around and such, but I did feel we were in trouble, so I kept my guard to where it was.

"Ahhh… Sentries" I heard Master Lief say. "I bet you have a hard time telling from the moon… and the browses you'll be having when I'm done with you… ARCHIMEDES, GO!" Archimedes was summoned and he swooped down waiting for his command. "M'Kay buddy, show em' what you got, using your Gust attack! As soon as Archimedes began to breathe, the sentries began to start shooting at him. But he was more quick-witted then all of them combined. He managed to miss all of the bullets of the sentries and perform a charged shot at them. While they got whirled out of thin air, the Elevator then said "Ha… ha… intruders. Laugh while you can" "Yeah, I'm laughing" Lief said. The Elevator then said "Release the Haunter!" Out of a capsule dropped from the sky, what popped out was a haunter; performing a SuckerPunch move against the poor Pidgeotto. The tension inside of me was both nervous and Scared.

I knew I had to help somehow…

…The Hunter looked ready for another attack. He sprang forward at the Bird and was ready for another SuckerPunch, I slipped right through Mater Lief's grips and beamed my eyes right at Archimedes. He Teleported and landed right on the Soldiers arms. Master Lief knew who did it, and slowly turned around without catching sight of the Hunter, he smiled at me and nodded. I Teleported onto his shoulders and gave him a side hug around the cheek. "Now now, Amelia, we can get cuddly after we deal with the Hunter, I'm just glad you're back." I gave him a delight look, and asked if I could fight the Hunter. Master Lief replied with: "Er…Soldier, can we tag team while I look at Archimedes?"

"I'll do what can be done to stop them kidnapping terrorists!" The Soldier said as he threw out Boxer to fight with.

LIEF'S POV

The wounds on Archimedes were ominous enough for a knockout, but the bird somehow pulled himself together and kept going. Amelia and I felt very sorry for the bird, and she wondered if we could do anything to help it. I looked around my bag and didn't find a damn thing to help him.

…Except one thing… A TM51, Which contains Roost! "Master… where did you get that? I don't remember you getting it from anywhere."

"And you shouldn't have, Amelia!" She moved her head in a confused look. "Okay Amelia, remember when I was in the Pokecenter in the room with Archimedes? Well…"

FLASHBACK…: Still Lief's POV

"Don't worry Archimedes, you'll get better soon! I'll go give you some berries for you to munch on." The bird smiled and rested peacefully. As I heading out the door, the nurse joy from before came up to me. "…Are you going somewhere?"

"Sort of, I was just going to pick some berries for my friend to eat." Nurse Joy giggled and said "Oh silly, that'll take too long, what you need, is a Pokémon heal move!"

"Heal move?"

Nurse Joy called in Chansey and told her to use "Softboiled". Chansey then, placed an egg on top of Archimedes and waited for a few seconds, then the egg hatched and pixie dust feel on him, after that..? ENERGY..! Archimedes was ready to move like he did when I first met him.

"That's incredible nurse, can I have one so Archimedes can learn?" She then slipped a TM51 from her side pocket as a trade for a few Pokebucks.

PRESENT DAY: Still Lief's POV

"Yeah… Kinda weird I didn't give it to him though." Off the distance was the Soldier in a little bit of trouble since he was almost our of moves that can hit Hunter. I quickly shoved the TM down Archimedes throat, and waited for a few seconds before giving command. "Okay Archimedes, ROOST!" Upon doing so, Six feathers fell from the sky and gave The bird enough energy to run to battle again. Archimedes blocked a shadow ball that would hit Boxer and Mirror Moved it right back at him!

"Hey Amelia…" I said. "Want to do a triple date?" Amelia bounced up from her legs and zipped to where the battle was.

"Boxer, "Scary Face!"

"Archimedes, Gust!"

"Amelia, Confustion!"

All three moves hit bull's-eye, it was enough to kill that sucker to Lavender town. We all cheered and knew we could move forward, onto the rocket base! But before we could do so… Amelia was flashing on and off, and I knew she wasn't doing it. "Amelia… are yo-…" She started to change shape and grow; there was nothing we could do to stop this." A giant sonic boom was then casted and all of us had to cover our eyes. When the brightness lifted, there was nothing but A brand new Pokémon eyeing us from her view.

"Congratulations, your "Ralts" has evolved into a "Kirlia!"

END OF CHAPTAR!

Kabutataga: So… what do you think? Very sorry about the delay, hope this wasn't too anticipating. But anyways, YAY! Amelia evolved! I wonder what new tricks will be in store in her next appearance!

Kabuto: What about me!?

Kabutataga: Oh yeah… You'll be in the next chapter, don't worry!

"Vale" My fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 6 Part 3 (WAYYYYYY Incomplete)

Well, the trilogy of part 6 has finally come to an end… after today that is

For the people that think Chapter 6 is done, NO SIR! It's not.

This will be a long chapter, so get some soda, Popcorn, IDK what the hell you use to make you read, but enjoy!

CHAPTER 6 PART 3: The Agenda/Experimental Acid.

TEAM ROCKET'S OUTSIDE-ENTRANCE: AMELIA'S POV

At first, I didn't feel any different, maybe a little taller; but none of the less, the same. But what interested me the most was that I had looked much more Human-like, sort of like the nurse a while back. Lief was cringing up and he looked like he would tumble, and cry. "oooooOOOOHHHHH…!" He said with a mutter, "I'm so happy for you Amelia! Now you can be more use- …I mean uh… 'Determined'" I giggled and thanked him for the compliment, if that was what you called it. The Soldier then interrupted us and said: "Well, while you nully-gags are having an Oktoberfest, I'M going to go and actually get my troops back!" "The Solly's right" Lief said. "We have to step forth and save our friends!" I nodded and we all hopped onto the elevator, for the investigation of Kabuto.

TEAM ROCKET'S INSIDE-ENTRANCE

The elevator slammed all of us down into the first room in which had many different paths. Archimedes would be a little trouble to use here since the roof blocks his dive attacks, and a gust could scramble us for all of we know, meaning that Lief will probably relay on me for most of the exploration. As we were walking, I had a crazy sensation that all of the rocket grunts would be on patrol, but it seems as if nobody is watching what we're doing…

The scavenging went on for about a half-hour until we heard some fatal screams from the wall, nobody had any idea on whether these were screams of joy, or screams of horror. We felt desperate to give up until the Solly came in and knocked on the walls. He gave a nice, long laugh and said: "Ha! What fools, these walls are made out of cobble, The perfect target to smash for my 'Boxer'!" We all stepped aside as Boxer aggressively fisted his way through the weak cobble, now knowing where to smash too.


End file.
